Healing
by WingedPegasus
Summary: Skye reconciles with May after their confrontation at Afterlife. Tag to the season two finale (S.O.S. part 2). (May/Skye friendship)


_Author's note: I had to write a follow-up to the fight between May and Skye in S.O.S. part 2, since it was never really addressed in the canon. This is a "missing scene" from the finale, so Skye is still Skye, not Daisy._

 _A big thank you to the incomparable b00k-freak (_ _u/951469/B00k-Freak)_ _for betaing this fic. If you haven't checked out her stuff, you should! She writes May and Skye amazingly well._

* * *

Healing

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sounds poked at her; nagging, pulling, luring her out of the dark.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

She felt like she was floating. Senses slowly returned to her. Something pinched her index finger.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Why couldn't she open her eyes? A soft hum joined the beeping; fluorescent lighting. A smell. Antiseptic. She was in an infirmary.

 _BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep_

Her eyes flew open and a stab of pain shot into her head at the sudden light, dim though it was. The ceiling was blurry, but familiar. She was on the base. She was safe. Her eyes drifted closed and she willed her heartbeat to slow, thinking through relaxation exercises. Her mind felt like molasses. Old, thick molasses... cold molasses... dark...

"Skye?" The voice was familiar, but tinged with concern. That was less familiar.

Her eyes opened again. "May?" She turned to the side and registered a form sitting near her bed.

"You're awake." Relief now. Huh. Suddenly the memories came crashing down on her. What had happened at Afterlife and on the aircraft carrier. Fighting five copies of the same woman, like a bad accident between a transporter and a Xerox machine. Her mother standing over her, pained yet somehow emotionless... cracks appearing in her mother's face... her father... her father.

She listened to the quiet hum of the lights.

"My mother is dead."

Silence. "Yes."

"My father?"

"He's alive. We have him contained on site."

Inexplicably, she felt her eyes fill with tears. "Oh."

"Skye?" She heard rustling, like May was moving closer to the bed. "Are you all right?"

"Sure." She let out a bitter laugh. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be? My whole life, all I wanted was to find my parents. I finally do, and what happens?" Some part of her noticed that the beeping was growing more rapid. She didn't care. "My father is a real life version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and my mother is a genocidal maniac who tried to start a war! And, oh, did I mention the part where my own mother tried to _kill me?_ "

The beeping was fast now, too fast. The rhythm sounded... off. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over her and Skye dropped her head back to the pillow, watching dazedly as the ceiling swam circles over her head. The beeping started to slow.

"...ye. Skye?" There was that concern again. The darkness that had begun to encroach on her vision receded slightly. "Wha...?" she asked, feeling suddenly incoherent.

"Simmons warned me. Your encounter with Jiaying left you in something similar to hypoglycemic shock. You were unconscious when we found you and developed a cardiac arrhythmia afterward, which is why you're still here. She said you may have a tendency to become light-headed or pass out over the next couple days."

"Oh. Great."

There was silence for a moment as Skye stared into the distance, facing away from May.

"I never... I never thought I would see my mother die." She didn't know why she was talking, spilling her heart out to the one person she respected and whose good regard she so deeply desired. She couldn't stop. "Heck, there were so many times when I thought I would never know her, meet her." Tears spilled over onto the pillow. "Now I wish that I hadn't."

May thought her heart was trying to twist in half.

"I watched her die. No, I didn't just watch. I almost did it myself. She was trying to kill me..." Skye's expression was completely lost, her voice breaking. "What kind... what kind of mother tries to kill her own daughter?"

May felt a fresh stab of pain at the raw hurt in the younger woman's voice. She started to reached for her hand, but Skye jerked back.

"Why are you even here?" Skye snapped, turning to the older agent. "I hit you! I hurt you with my powers!" There was anger in her gaze, but May knew it was directed inward, not outward. She knew that trick too well; push away the people you care about before they can hurt you. Or before you can hurt them.

"Skye, I'm not angry." The younger woman scowled, and May sighed. "All right, I was pretty pissed at the time," she conceded. "But I understand why you did it. They lied to you, and they made you choose between friends and family. The important thing is that you discovered the truth and made the right choice in the end. A hard choice."

"I betrayed my family..."

"They betrayed you." There was an edge to May's voice.

"That's not what I mean." Skye mumbled, trying not to start crying again. "You're the only ones who've acted like family." Her words were starting to slur. She looked up at May through half-closed eyes. "You... you're more a mother to me than she was."Her gaze wandered away. "I-if I had a choice... I wish it had been you."

May's eyes widened in surprise. "Skye..."

"I'm sorry," Skye said quietly, almost a whisper. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

May slid closer to the bed and rested her hand on top of the younger agent's. This time, she didn't pull back. "It's okay, Skye," she said softly. "I forgive you."

At her words, a smile ghosted across Skye's face. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the pull of sleep.

* * *

After a few minutes passed and she was sure Skye wasn't about to wake up, Melinda got up from her seat beside the bed. She found herself oddly reluctant to let go of the younger woman's hand. In a moment, she had found a small pad of paper, a pen, and had begun writing.

 _Skye,_

 _I don't know how much you will remember of our conversation, but I need you to know that_ _I'm not angry with you_ _for what happened at Afterlife._

 _I used to spend a lot of time imagining what my daughter would be like before Bahrain. Then I couldn't imagine myself with a child – ever, and you know why._

 _I want you to know that if I had the choice, I'd want to have a daughter as strong, intelligent, capable and stubborn as you._

 _I am proud of you, Skye._

 _\- M_

May set down her pen for a moment and regarded the note, then picked it back up and added a line at the bottom.

 _P.S. You should know that I'm taking some time off from SHIELD. I don't know when I will be coming back._

She folded the note and placed it on the table next to Skye's bed, then left the room.

* * *

A few hours later, May was quietly packing a suitcase when a disheveled Skye burst into her room, a piece of paper dangling from her hand and tears in her eyes.

"Were you really planning on just sneaking out the back door?" Skye asked in an accusatory, but slightly choked tone, waving the note.

May took a breath, folded the shirt she was holding and set it down. "I didn't think you'd be up for a while," she deflected.

"Well, I am." Skye threw her hands in the air. "I can't—I can't believe you would just leave! Now, of all times? Bobbi's a complete mess, Coulson lost his _hand—"_

"Skye, stop." May broke in. "I know this is not a good time, but this is SHIELD. There will never be a good time." May paused briefly. "This is something that I need to do. For myself."

"How can you say that? How can you just leave? We need you." Skye bit her lip, willing tears not to fall. "I need you."

May's expression softened and she took a step closer. "You don't. You're strong enough to fight your own battles. In more ways than one." May dropped her eyes for a moment. "I meant what I said," she continued, looking up to meet Skye's gaze. "I am proud of you."

Skye stared at the floor and nodded silently, not trusting her voice to speak.

"I'm not going to stop you, am I?" she finally murmured.

May shook her head. "No," she said, softly.

Skye nodded again, looking almost deflated.

"You should be getting back," May advised after a moment. "I highly doubt Simmons cleared you to be out of bed."

Slowly, Skye nodded and turned to go. A sudden wave of dizziness hit as she shifted her weight, and she swayed slightly, one leg starting to buckle. May reached out and caught her arm, and at her touch, Skye suddenly whirled around and wrapped the older agent in a tight hug. May stiffened at the sudden contact, then relaxed, wrapping her arms around the young woman. Skye buried her face in May's shoulder.

"I'll miss you." Her voice trembled.

May smiled slightly, raising one hand to gently stroke Skye's hair. "I'll miss you too."

They were silent for a moment, then May spoke again, quiet amusement in her voice. "You didn't actually lose your balance, did you?"

Through her jacket, May felt Skye smile, then hug her even tighter. "...Shut up."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you liked it. :) It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :P_

 _~WP_


End file.
